With today's fast-paced lifestyles, people are becoming increasingly pressed to accomplish the variety of cleaning chores under their responsibility. For those who clean buildings or homes for a living, there are a wide variety of cleaning products that help perform a broad array of these tasks in an efficient and effective manner There exists a product, whether a tool, device, or cleaning solution, which will make virtually every job easier, no matter how large or small it may be.
However, such products and tools must be transported to the cleaning task area. While large commercial buildings utilize mobile carts to hold such tools and products, smaller buildings and homes must have the tools, buckets, supplies, and spray bottles transported by hand. Not only does this take much time when arriving and leaving a site, but the needed supplies are never at hand when needed. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a cleaning supplies and tools can be easily transported wherever and whenever they are needed. The use of the folding utility cart provides for the easy transportation of large amounts of cleaning supplies from work site to work site in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in folding utility cart art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,951 to Rusnak; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,033 to Harling; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0120336 to Udall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,503 to Humphries et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,030 to Vance. These prior art references are representative of such folding utility cart systems.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable foldable utility cart capable of storing and transporting items commonly associated with cleaning supplies, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.